The Wolf Among Us Wolverine Crossover
by doolinmarc
Summary: This is Wolf Among and Wolverine cross over set years after the events of the game a murder has occurred Bigby is dead it's Wolverine job to find the killer using his own form of justice but mystery unfolds not all as it seems.
1. Evil Begins

**Introduction**

I was Bigbys forgotten brother Wolverine and was sick of all the admiration for him the jealousy poisoned my thoughts i didn't want to kill him but for him to simply disappear. Then suddenly news came through Bigby was dead and no one knew who did it. My first reaction was shock but apart from that I was emotionless and ashamed because of that. See never knew my brother that well to feel big loss in my life. Suddenly uncontrollable anger filled my head and knew whoever did this will only face judgement by my blade so went to Fabletown.


	2. Questions

**Beginnings**

I arrived at Fabletown to complete silence everyone stared at me but everytime looked back they diverted their eyes to the ground I was being watched. I arrived at the Crimescene to see my brother the cops, fables and snow tried to stop me see the body for legal reasons till seen my blades rip out of my skin swore to myself if anyone touched me be last thing they do they soon backed off. Bigby had claw marks all over his body none of this made sense fables can't be killed. Looking at the big bad wolf before me now just looked like road kill. My anger intensified the other fables failed to protect him after all they treated him like monster still tried to help them true hero. A crazy thought entered my head Fabletown has low population if kill everyone at least have chance of killing the true suspect detective work never suited me. But wasn't my decision this wasn't way Bigby would of wanted his whole life would of been wasted protecting fables only for them to be killed.


	3. Bar Chaos

The Bar

I started at the bar knew Gren wanted Bigby dead knew ripped Grens arm off and I swore if showed any cheek to me take his legs and last arm off for the way he treated my brother. I looked at gren even his eye contact made me want rip his head off. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BROTHER GREN" wolve said "HIS DEAD don't need to do anything" gren said My blades ripped from my skin and I pinned his hand to the table as my blades ripped his skin through his hand. "WHO DID IT" wolve said. "WHO CARES" gren replied then gren transformed into massive beast wolve didn't expect this and sudden growth threw him against the wall. Wolve smiled I love this job and his claws ripped from his skin. Gren threw tables and chairs at the wolve he simply ripped them apart as reached him with his blades. Wolve ran at gren screaming like made him stronger ran with such conviction feel even bullet wouldn't stop his pursuit. Gren laughed bad dog and put his claws straight into wolves stomach blood was pouring out of him like tap. "Heard you brother begged for mercy before he died be last bone he ever catches stupid lapdog" gren said. Wolve was weak but anger gave him power and gren words seemed like gasoline to his fire. He pulled his blades back then straight through eyes of gren then cut his last arm off "fetch" wolve shouted and left he felt like a life of external darkness and armless was faith worse than death so left him there. Wolve Found a note in his pocket paying a hitman to kill bigby and went to that address.


	4. Impossible Nightmare

ANSWERS

I arrived at the office where hitman hid and went into the room. There he was in his chair suddenly he turned his chair around "BROTHER" I froze with shock and nearly fainted there sat Bigby. "You were dead" wolve said ". No some glamoured troll is dead" laughing to himself. "WHY" wolve said Suddenly his voice changed to a more serious tone. Let me tell you a story years ago first murder in fables happened to a girl named faith all my close friends followed I followed the law by the book resisting all temptations to kill or torture to get answers ignoring my natural instincts while law waited for me to make one step wrong to lock me up. Through investigation and law by the book answer pointed to crane I locked him up "problem solved" NO everyone I knew and loved got murdered by the time I found out it was his monkey framing crane. Should of killed everyone crane knew and loved to make sure the job was done but no law would not of allowed it. So faked my murder now I can follow my own rules without any consequences or ruling by law or fables and no one will ever kill AGAIN unless it's me. bigby said. No bigby you were a hero savior of this family everyone was proud and looked up to you for your work you were inspiration wolve said. You hated me the fables hated me and the police hated me i'm simply becoming the detective they deserve not want bigby said. YOU CAN'T BECOME A MONSTER LIKE ME YOUR A HERO wolverine shouted. I was a hero everyone I loved died and everyone hated me never again my morals got them killed never again join me brother bigby said. Wolve was silence his mind could not process at all so confusing, But knew next decision was kill him or join.


	5. The Finale

**FINALE**

I ran into the forest to gather my thoughts for about a week found myself the more thought about it more confused I got my brother was my hero and became like me a monster a tear filled my eye as knew I was really jealous of him because I knew always wanted to be like him but to see what he has become was my worst nightmare only good person left in a evil world. I returned to Fabletown I couldn't move like a horror movie fear and terror filled my head for the first time in my life there was blood everywhere I was shaking. Bigby just murdered everyone he stood there middle of the street silent with blood soaked clothes breathing heavily. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" I screamed dropping to my knees. "JUSTICE" Bigby responded. I howled my blades ripped from my skin bigby then transformed into a wolf. We sprinted at each other I no longer saw my brother but evil spirit who possessed his body. I ripped my blades straight at his head but was blocked with his own claws we were evenly matched. He barked so powerfully blew me against the wall saw petrol beside me poured it over my blades and lit it. He tried to block but burned his claws and cut them off. He was at my mercy tears filled bigby eyes sorry let you down brother. Me too wolverine said then cut his head off he then brought his body to the witching well and threw it down in a bag his last words were "Remember me as a hero" when the bag flew down the hole. You Always were wolve said as tears filled his eyes he went on to be as promised to be Fablestown new detective just like his hero Bigby the world's greatest detective.

THE END


End file.
